Hay que enfrentar las sorpresas de la vida
by Angelius 01
Summary: -¡ARGG... CUANTO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA ME LAS PAGARAS UCHIHA!- Sasuke huye de lo desconocido, dejando a Sakura en una situación un tanto delicada pero reorganizara sus ideas para enfrentar a lo desconocido...Mi primer one-shot, no sean duros y lean!


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia si es de mi propiedad**

Hago este fic sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión, además de falta de sueño e inspiración a media noche ^.^ este es mi primer one-shot y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**-o- Hay que enfrentar las sorpresas de la vida –o-**

**-¡¿Dónde demonios se ha metido ese bastardo?**

Fue el grito que se escuchó desde dentro del Hospital de Konoha. A todos los empleados y ciudadanos en un perímetro de tres kilómetros les recorrió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral, pero unos cuantos desafortunados que se encontraban en el establecimiento solo llegaron a taparse los oídos y correr lo más lejos posible de la habitación 08. Una pelirosa empapada en sudor jadeaba roja de ira mientras contemplaba con sus, normalmente tranquilos, ojos jades la puerta como queriéndola arrancar de su base y estrellársela en la cabeza al idiota que la dejo en esta situación.

Porque la joven sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía la culpa...

-¡Te odio maldito pervertido!- dijo, o mejor dicho rugió, la kunoichi de escasos 20 años mientras a su lado su maestra-madre, Tsunade, trataba de concentrarse para encontrar el chakra del "bastardo" que dejo a su amada protegida en esta condición deplorable, pero también porque en el fondo los chillidos agonizantes de la misma la estaban volviendo loca y por la salud de sus tímpanos tendría que encontrarlo pronto.

Además ahora que se ponía a pensar con más detenimiento, esta tortura para sus oídos tendría que estarla pasando el maldito traidor junto a ella, pero el muy pendejo había salido corriendo apenas la chica comenzó a dar señales de dolor.

Y ahora quien la viera tratando de consolar a la pobre joven que maldecía a todo pulmón y se desquitaba en las almohadas de la cama de hospital.

-¡Me las pagaras!

Y aquí está el grandioso ninja Sasuke Uchiha, corriendo a todo lo que dieran sus pies, el vengador de Konoha que juro saciar su sed de venganza con la muerte de su hermano, el mismo que sobrevivió la masacre de su familia, el que vio como morían sus padres y el que abandono a una tierna edad la villa que lo vio crecer para hacerse el más fuerte, unirse a Orochimaru y luego matarlo con sus propias manos… y que en este momento está huyendo del hospital mientras escucha como música de fondo a la pelirosa gritándole lo muy imbécil que era.

Pero en ese momento lo único que perduraba en su mente era el deseo de esconderse lo más rápido posible bajo una roca y no aparecerse en menos de 4 horas cuando piense que todo esto haya acabado y si fuera posible que su amada pelirosa este bajo medicación durmiendo apaciblemente.

Está siendo un cobarde en dejar la cosa más importante en su vida en el momento más importante de su vida, pero es demasiado para el…

En ese momento va corriendo por los tejados de las casas que ocupan la mayor parte del centro de la villa, baja la velocidad hasta dejar de moverse cerca de una enorme chimenea y la usa como escondite, ha estado corriendo sin parar hasta que por fin su agudo sentido del oído a dejado de escuchar los insultos de la pelirosa. Se sienta apoyando la espalda en la sólida pared de ladrillo rojo que expulsa un agradable y blanco humo con olor a comida recién hecha, pero en ese momento su estómago está demasiado revuelto como para pensar en comer. Esconde la cabeza en medio de sus rodillas y se queda en una especie de posición fetal mientras desordena sus ya rebeldes cabellos en una forma desesperada.

"_Porque a mí, se supone que soy un Uchiha y como tal enfrentar cualquier situación pero… es tan humillante que este corriendo por algo tan… hmp ¿Cómo me está pasando esto a mí?"_

Una gata grande de ojos verdes lo observa y se acerca con cuidado y una vez junto a él comienza a restregársele en una pierna lo que provoca que el Uchiha levante la mirada y se quede como ido observando sus orbes jades, ahora se siente como lo que su suegra Tsunade siempre le dice cuando llega a visitarla, mas por obligación que por querer, junto a Sakura.

Una completo desgraciado

Entonces se incorpora del suelo con decisión para enfrentarse a la ojijade, en el proceso dejando caer a la pobre gata desde el tercer piso de la casa, además de dar la cara como lo que es un hombre hecho y derecho. Esta vez no iba a huir y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

-¡Te odio maldito pervertido!

Aunque la verdad estaba haciendo un buen clima en Suna…

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la salida de Konoha cuando se volvió a producir un rugido devastador, más que el anterior y con una frecuencia inhumana

-¡Me las pagaras!

Y en ese momento no dudo, solo salió disparado en busca de la causante del aturdimiento y miedo de los alrededores del hospital, ya nada importaba solo Sakura, ya no sentía pánico ni nada por el estilo solo una enormes ganas de matar a Naruto.

Se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué?

Porque ese maldito estuvo durante más de 6 meses perturbándolo con estúpidas historias y por consecuencia ahora él se ganaría una paliza por parte de la Hokage.

Y de nuevo la duda ¿Por qué creyó en una persona que una vez estaba abriendo una lata de atún con un zapato?

Simple y sencillamente por falta de información, además el necesitaba culpar a alguien y como siempre ahí estaba el rubio tonto con traje naranja y sonrisa de retrasado.

Aunque justo ahora le valía mierda ese dobe, el solo quería llegar con Sakura.

Se encontraba pasando entre un montón de personas que lo ven molesto pero no les prestó atención y siguió con su camino pero cuando corrió cerca del famoso puesto de ramen llamó su atención una cabellera de color amarillo patito que identificó como Naruto, mientras devora su octavo plato del elixir de la vida, obviamente de cualquiera que piense que las hormigas aran una conspiración en su contra, pero que la única razón de que las mismas una vez plagaron la casa del ojiazul es porque la pocilga que llama habitación tiene guardados todos los envases de ramen instantáneo que ha devorado en lo que lleva de vida

Cuando se acercaba una malévola idea cruza por su cabeza, una forma de soltar el estrés acumulado por los acontecimientos del día de hoy además de la obvia culpa de dobe en toda su indecisión.

Y este era justo el momento adecuado, vaya a pesar de todo iba con suerte

El rubio levanto su noveno plato en el aire listo para atragantarse con el delicioso liquido condimentado, estiro un pie haciendo que por consecuencia el rubio callera con el tazón de fideos en la cabeza y luego sucedió algo que termino de alegrar la escena, la cereza del postre.

Una señora de regordeta figura y prominente busto, además de una rostro que haría que Gai-sensei pareciera un dios griego en comparación, pasaba justo cuando el rubio cayo por lo cual su cabeza quedo en medio sus pechos, pero hay no acabo, porque la mujer también tropezó y termino con el trasero dentro de una olla con curry, comenzó a gritar de forma estridente, el rubio asustado salió disparado y fue golpeado por la hija del dueño con una sartén dejándolo inconsciente… y mientras el pelinegro reía abiertamente por la desgracia ajena una voz escalofriantemente conocida lo saco de su mundo feliz.

-¡ARG… TE ODIO MALDITO UCHIHA!

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba subiendo los pisos del hospital, se guiaba por los alaridos de Sakura porque la cruel realidad era que el había escapado sin siquiera haberla llevado a su habitación.

Las cosas estaban empeorando, ella lo llamo por el apellido, eso solo significaba dos cosas.

Está en esos días, con el periodo, y lo único que hace es reclamarle por ser tan insensible y un completo baka.

Ya lo hecho a perder, y Sakura estaba mostrando los primeros indicios de que pasar tiempo con Tsunade le afecta más de lo que cree.

La segunda era horriblemente acertada.

Para cuando pasaba por el tercer piso un tumulto de personas con bolitas de algodón en sus oídos llamo su atención y dadas las circunstancias de su visita dedujo que se trataba del pasillo correcto. Espero a escuchar gritos y llegar rápido hasta Sakura, pero en vez de eso, la siempre tímida Hinata desesperada por su amiga lo remolco hasta una puerta que se encontraba en malas condiciones, con un agujero en el centro tapado por pedazo de madera improvisada, y con el nombre "Sakura Uchiha" en letras doradas.

Respiró despacio para tranquilizar los nervios y enfrentar las sorpresas de la vida y en el justo segundo en el que coloco una mano sobre la puerta, detrás de la misma se produjo un grito que detuvo su ritmo cardiaco, nunca había experimentado estas sensaciones en lo que tenía de vida y menos se imaginó que su esposa pudiera reaccionar de este modo sin importar el problema que tuviera…

¿No lo había mencionado antes? El vengador había sentado cabeza desde hace casi 2 años y se encontraba felizmente casado con Sakura Haruno, ahora Uchiha, así como lo oyen. Vivian en una hermosa casa en el barrio Uchiha donde según el tenían privacidad y silencio, a diferencia de en otros lados de Konoha. Su vida era bastante buena, él ejercía el trabajo de ninja y ella por voluntad propia iba al hospital sin importar la cantidad de veces que su esposo le dijo que no necesitaba trabajar y que con lo que el ganaba era suficiente para mantenerlos y darse todos los lujos, pero como siempre ella reclamo que no quería ser una mantenida además de que era completamente capaz de ayudar a la villa y a sus habitantes… aunque les estuviera causando un sangrado de oído.

Sintió un leve tirón en la manga de su camisa y vio a la ojiperla rogándole con los ojos que entrara de una vez por todas.

Apenas abrió la puerta la pelirosa volvió a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡ARGG... CUANTO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA ME LAS PAGARAS UCHIHA!

Y ese grito hizo que de nuevo reconsiderara la idea de visitar a Gaara.

Se disponía a salir de nuevo cuando la rubia Hokage, prácticamente, lo lanzo en el aire y comenzó estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas por suerte apareció Shizune junto con Ino y la quitaron de encima, y tan pronto como la rubia soltó a Sasuke las dos mujeres se centraron en ayudar a la pelirosa en, lo que hasta el día de hoy, juraban que era la batalla contra el apocalipsis.

Un pelinegro medio aturdido se incorporó rápidamente para ubicarse cerca de la ojijade, que estaba prácticamente bañada en sudor con los ojos semi-abiertos por el dolor y que tomaba impulso para volver a gritar en su contra. Fue hasta su lado y coloco su mano en la sudada frente, la joven volteo al sentir el tan conocido tacto y por un segundo, por una mísera fracción de tiempo, la vio brindarle una tierna sonrisa… pero como hoy no era su día poco le duro la hermosa imagen.

-¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡¿POR QUE ME HAS DEJADO SOLA? Todo esto es tu culpa y nunca te voy a perdonar.- Sollozó la lastimada mujer mientras comenzaban a caer finas lágrimas de sus cristalinos ojos, gotas saladas que se iban perdiendo en su cuello.

El solo verla en ese estado y teniendo que enfrentarlo sola todo este tiempo porque el de muy cobarde huyo apenas sintió el pánico y creyendo no poder aguantarlo salió como alma que lleva el diablo a esconderse.

-Tranquila…- contestó lo más dulcemente posible para alguien como él, acariciando sus mejillas y el contorno de su rostro, Sakura no paraba de gemir de dolor.- ya estoy aquí y todo va a estar mejor, simplemente…

-NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA ORACIÓN- sentencio bruscamente- y más te vale decir algo que realmente me calme porque te juro que de esta no sales vivo, ¿TODO VA A ESTAR MEJOR? ¡Que no me ves! ¡O donde tienes los ojos grandísimo degenerado! Todo el tiempo e estado esperando a que me dijeras algo que me haga sentir bien.. ¡Y escúchame bien Sasuke Uchiha más te vale que digas algo bueno porque si no es así lo sufrirás como nunca lo has hecho en ti vida! ¡Completa esa oración y espero que tengas en cuenta todo lo que implica el que metas la pata!

Este era uno de los escasos, casi nulos, momentos en los que el gran vengador sintió miedo. Su mente iba a mil revoluciones intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que su querida esposa no lo castrara, dentro en su cabeza procesaba toda la información que tenía al alcance como en una batalla, en donde hay que tener todo fríamente calculado si no se quiere perecer en ella, estrujo sus neuronas hasta que la frase acorde que cualquier hombre diría en un momento como este toco su paladar.

Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama y una vez que sus labios estuvieron cerca donde la pelirosa pudiera escucharlo, ya que él no diría eso como cualquier otro desesperado a todo pulmón, no y no, el no dejaría que nadie oyera esa cursilería completamente cierta que estaba a punto de soltar.

-Simplemente recuerda que te amo.

Espero a ver si había cambios en el comportamiento de la ojijade y con satisfacción noto que la mujer pasó de un todo rosa a un rojo encendido, sin dejar de jadear. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, él había ganado. Mas como ya es costumbre la señorita Uchiha siempre contra atacaba.

-Buen intento Uchiha pero esta vez no te va a servir ¡Y por lo que valoras tu vida no pronuncies un "Hmp" porque esta vez será lo ultimó que se oirá del vengador bueno para nada! TODO ES TU CULPA NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS A TOCAR… ¡ARRGG!

-¡Lady Tsunade hay que hacer algo rápido¡

La mujer que hasta el momento se encontraba maldiciendo en una esquina de la habitación mientras en sus pensamientos mataba a un desarmado Sasuke, reacciono acercándose velozmente al ojo del desastre.

-Bueno Sakura esto ya va a terminar con un poco de esfuerzo todo acabara ya,-Menciono la Hokage cuando se agacho para monitorear el estado de su querida alumna.

-¡Frentesota, ahora sí que puedes!,- la animo su mejor amiga ahora que estaban culminando con toda esta tortura.

-¡YA LO CREO QUE PUEDO!.- dijo la médico ninja, cuando tomo con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

…**..**

**-¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

Fue el grito doble que se produjo en un radio de distancia superior al imaginable.

…

**En Suna:**

Temari acababa de despertar, no porque quisiera, de un reparador sueño luego de un duro entrenamiento con sus hermanos.

Sacudió su cabeza repetidamente buscando el origen del maldito sonido que la hizo salir de su nube de relajación.

-¿Temari que te sucede?- pregunto Kankuro ya que los movimientos bruscos de su hermana no lo dejaban descansar.

-Creí haber oído un grito…- pronuncio en un susurro.

-Naa es solo tu imaginación- dijo retándole importancia.

La joven de cuatro coletas solo se encogió de hombros y se volvió a quedar dormida.

…

**De vuelta en la habitación 08:**

Sasuke podría apostar a que escucho cuando lo huesos de su mano se rompieron en varios fragmentos, la presión en un mano se hizo suave por lo cual dio por un hecho que todo había acabado por fin, era eso o su mano ya había dejado de percibir sensación alguna. Observo a Sakura que tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba caer sin fuerza en la mullida cama.

Un millón de dudas colmaron su cabeza pero un llanto lo saco de cada una de ellas.

Tal como si una descarga de energía hubiera golpeado a la pelirosa esta reboto en la camilla y se sostuvo del Sasuke, el cual parecía como si sus ojos se fueran a salir de sus cuencas, pero se colocó en apoyo para su mujer sirviéndole de respaldo cuando ocupo el lugar detrás de ella y la recostó en su pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es un varón.-

Fue lo que pronuncio Shizune cuando extrajo la delicada creatura de su madre y se la paso a Ino para que la limpiara y envolviera en una manta de color azul cielo.

Sakura exploto en lágrimas de alegría y se aferró al cuello de del pelinegro, pero este se encontraba en shock y solo se preguntaba a sí mismo:

"¿_Ya soy padre?_"

Tsunade un poco llorosa tomo al niño en manos y lo observo detenidamente , liberando así el agua salada retenida en sus ojos, era hermoso demasiado parecido a su padre para su gusto pero era el bebé más lindo que había visto en su vida.

Camino con sumo cuidado hasta la pareja primeriza y le entrego a la madre su hijo.

Sakura sintió como ese pequeñito regalo del cielo, una parte de Sasuke y otra suya, se acoplaba perfectamente entre sus brazos una vez acomodado lo observo embelesada.

Era piel extremadamente blanca y suave, con rasgos delicados y ojos levemente rasgados, tal como los de su padre pero aun sin saber su color, los finos cabellos azabaches, mejillas rosas todo esto mientras movía levemente sus delgados y rojos labios pidiendo la atención de su progenitora.

Las cascadas que caían de sus ojos no cesaban pero haciéndole caso a impulsos maternales lo acerco a su pecho izquierdo, tomándola desprevenida la extraña sensación que producía el amamantarlo.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- le ofreció la pelirosa que observo la mirada que el pelinegro le daba a su hijo, él no muy seguro de poder con la avalancha de emociones que sentía como también la emoción mezclada con inseguridad, asintió ante las palabra de la joven.

Con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, lo paso de su regazo entregándoselo a su marido.

El ojinegro estaba completamente ido viendo al fruto de su unión, hasta sentía ganas de golpearse contra la pared por pensar en huir y perderse del nacimiento del nuevo Uchiha.

Toco con delicadeza su mejilla, con miedo a que si hacia un movimiento brusco pudiera romperlo, era como un sueño, se sentía tan vulnerable y en el nacía el deseo de protegerlo de todo y todos, una vez que su mano hizo contacto con la piel del pequeño, este abrió los ojos…

Unos enormes orbes jades con el borde de un color negro profundo, dos en uno.

Lo levanto a la altura de su rostro y examino las facciones de su joven madre, sintió como Sakura se aproximó a el descansando su cabeza en su hombro, el atrajo al bebé hasta su rostro y beso con cariño su frente, el niño soltó un ruidito de felicidad que enterneció a las demás mujeres en la habitación.

-Disfruten de sus primeros días ya que pronto crecerá velozmente frente a sus ojos… y no tendrán posibilidad de devolver el tiempo perdido- fueron la sabias palabras de Tsunade hacia su más querida aprendiz.

Ante lo dicho por su suegra Sasuke frunció el ceño, él no quería que su bebé creciera lo quería igual de pequeño e indefenso, pero sabía perfectamente que en algunos años el pequeño crecería y cuando madurara se iría de casa y formaría su familia, con sus nietos, pero hasta el momento tendría que tener un plan B para tener la oportunidad de cargar a sus hijos recién nacidos por mas tiempo lo que llega a la conclusión de que…

**-Tengamos otro**

Soltó con naturalidad el nuevo padre

Ino que fue la única que se dio cuenta de por dónde iba la conversación tomo rápidamente a su sobrio y lo aparto de sus padres.

-¿Qué crees que es muy sencillo, solo pedirlo y ya?¿ Todo este tiempo no notaste por casualidad el dolor que sufrí? ¡IGUAL YO JURE QUE ME LAS PAGARIAS, BAKA!

Aunque en el fondo ella sabía que todo había valido la pena no podía quedarse callada ante, la muy directa, indirecta de su marido.

**Y actuando con naturalidad la nueva madre dejo inconsciente al nuevo padre**


End file.
